1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grip device with a handle that can be held by a user, and an information processing unit including the grip device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional notebook computer with a built-in handle has been proposed for ease of carrying. JP 6(1994)-314138 A and JP 6(1994)-309065 A disclose a grip device including arm members for connecting a grip of a handle and the main body.
FIG. 7 is a perspective view of a conventional notebook computer with a handle. FIG. 8 is a plan view showing the main parts in the vicinity of the handle of the notebook computer shown in FIG. 7. The notebook computer shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 includes a first case 101 and a second case 102. The first case 101 is provided with a keyboard, an information processing means, etc. The second case 102 is provided with a liquid crystal display. The first case 101 and the second case 102 are supported rotatably. In FIGS. 7 and 8, the notebook computer is folded with the second case 102 being brought into contact with the first case 101. A handle 104 that can be held by a user is provided on the side of the first case 101. The handle 104 is supported by the first case 101 via arm members 141, 142 at both ends in the longitudinal direction.
As shown in FIG. 8, substantially oval recesses 104a, 104b are formed inside the handle 104 at both ends in the longitudinal direction. A protrusion 141a of the arm member 141 is fitted movably into the recess 104a. Similarly, a protrusion 142a of the arm member 142 is fitted movably into the recess 104b. A protrusion 101a of the first case 101 is engaged loosely with the other end of the arm member 141. Similarly, a protrusion 101b of the first case 101 is engaged loosely with the other end of the arm member 142. The arm member 141 is supported rotatably about an axis of the protrusion 101a. The arm member 142 is supported rotatably about an axis of the protrusion 101b. 
For use of the handle 104 of the conventional notebook computer, a user pulls the handle 104 from its retracted position (not shown) in the direction of the arrow Y. When the handle 104 is extended, as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, a space in which the hand can be placed is formed between the handle 104 and the first case 101. The user can hold the handle 104 by placing the hand in this space.
While the handle 104 is pulled from the retracted position in the direction of the arrow Y, the arm member 141 rotates about the axis of the protrusion 101a and the arm member 142 rotates about the axis of the protrusion 101b. Moreover, the protrusion 141a is moved in the recess 104a to the left in FIG. 8 and the protrusion 141b is moved in the recess 104b to the right in FIG. 8.
Next, when the handle 104 is retracted, it is moved from the extended position shown in FIG. 7 in the direction of the arrow X. At this time, the arm member 141 rotates about the axis of the protrusion 101a and the arm member 142 rotates about the axis of the protrusion 101b. In this manner, the handle 104 can be moved to the retracted position.
However, in the grip device shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, since the arm members 141, 142 can rotate relative to the handle 104, openings 104d, 104e have to be formed in the outer frame of the handle 104 near the positions where the arm members 141, 142 are attached, respectively. Therefore, when the handle 104 is retracted from the extended position shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 in the direction of the arrow X, a foreign matter may be caught in the opening 104d or 104e. Thus, the retracting operation of the handle 104 cannot be performed smoothly.